Cathedral
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Light had lipstick on his collar and Matsuda wondered if it was better than chocolate. 50 sentences on Matsuda's feelings for Light, and everything in between. Contains hints of L/Light, Matsuda/Light and Light/Misa.


Cathedral

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: This is my own version of the fifty sentences challenge. I tried to find the correct version, but because I was not able to you end up getting 50 sentences of random words that were picked out thanks to my French and History classes. I had them write down words, nothing dirty or curse words, and I made the fifty sentence challenge out of them. If you want to use the list go ahead, but I ask you to send a few words my way, thanks.

Warnings: Nothing too bad, but I do suggest **sexual relationships between two men. **Well, actually, if you want to get specific, I talk lightly about these three pairings: Matsuda/Light, Light/L, and of course Light/Misa. I just don't find all that much Matsuda/Light around and it made me want to do this. Oh, and major angst-fest.

Oh, there's a small 'Animal Farm' reference for number 14. Don't own that.

Please, tell me your opinions? Maybe I'll do another, but this is mainly to clear my head out.

Disclaimer: I, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, do not own, think I own, or will ever own Death Note or its spin-offs. If I did, well, let's just say there would be a whole lot of sex. A _whole _lot of it.

* * *

**1: Painter**

Matsuda had never been a painter; it was difficult to capture that one perfect moment where Light would smile and the room would radiate in a sheen of auburn and honey.

**2: Myth**

His mother told him fairytales filled with the dazzling prince and the beautiful princess at night before the lights would go out—now, as the man stared up at the ceiling, no longer only looking though his childish eyes—Matsuda wondered why everything she said was a myth.

**3: Sugar**

For an entire week the black-haired neophyte detective ate the same thing Ryuzaki did, resulting in bloating, fatigue, and the ability to see the sugar in his body bleed through his veins and float in front of his eyes.

**4: Lipstick**

Light had lipstick on his collar and Matsuda wondered if it was better than chocolate.

**5: Stupid**

They would never say it, but sometimes when he was looking at his colleague's mouth's he could hear the word begging for release.

**6: Notes**

Light kept all of their objects, tokens of the other man's love, hidden beneath three feet of clothing, but for that one second where he would slip the notes into the younger man's pocket it didn't matter.

**7: Hiding**

Before Light graduated, Matsuda decided to go against his better judgment, with the Kira case hiding behind him every step he took, and bring the boy to the park—one day.

**8: Pen**

"Pen's aren't deadly objects," Matsuda whispered into Light's ear as the boy played with the writing utensil between his pale digits, ignoring the tiny smirk on his lover's lips.

**9: Heart**

The heart was one of the strongest and weakest parts of the body, and even while every other heart was dying, his still beat, and he never once tried to understand why.

**10: Sky**

Things never tended to be dark or dreary in Matsuda's world, because the sky's _light_ always shined through the darkest of storms.

**11: Language**

Unknown to many, Matsuda had taught himself how to speak many languages, but he never used them; it was easier to have his head in the clouds rather than his head jammed in front of a computer screen.

**12: Running**

He had walked in on them once, Light writhing below the other man's ministrations, and there was just that one second of horror before his feet took off below him, his mind not even comprehending until he was out of the building of what exactly he had seen.

**13: Volunteer**

Matsuda never dared to volunteer himself to go get Light and Ryuzaki from their room ever again—ever.

**14: Farm**

The building that Ryuzaki had built for the group was like a farm: it had the pigs (Ryuzaki), the chicks, (Light) and him—the horse that ended up getting sold to a glue factory.

**15: Fish**

While still attached to Ryuzaki's wrist (_damn that pervert straight to the pits of hell—and burn his goddamn candy with it!),_ Light had presented him with a simple goldfish for his birthday.

**16: Glass**

There was enough glass protecting the tank that not even a bullet would go through.

**17: Coffee**

Matsuda was the coffee-boy, always running around, spilling coffee all over himself and others, and the one time he truly meant to do it Ryuzaki didn't even bat an eye while he watched the keyboard go up in a puff of smoke.

**18: Opera**

Their lives revolved around suspicion, murder and love: sometimes Matsuda wondered if he was in a never-ending opera that only sang from his car radio.

**19:Question**

He didn't want to know if Light was Kira; it was as simple as that.

**20: Vampire**

Once, after watching a rather horrible movie where the main character was stalked by a vampire wanting to rip out the guy's heart, Matsuda linked that Ryuzaki looked quite a bit like that crazy vampire, though rather than needing blood as sustenance, all he needed was a bowl of sugar.

**21: Guard**

As he watched Ryuzaki, L, fall to the ground, Light grabbing him around the waist, Matsuda wished that he could have guarded both better: Light _needed_ L and Matsuda couldn't stomach a day where he wasn't smiling, even if it meant the boy was with the detective during the long hours of night.

**22: Weather**

Light wasn't allowed to leave the building under any circumstances without the panda-eyed detective following, and apparently the man hated the sun, even when the plan was to go to the park.

**23: Star**

Misa was a star that slept in Light's bed, L was a star in the sky, and Matsuda couldn't tell where he fit into the equation.

**24: Cards**

There was a shuffled deck of cards on Ryuzaki's desk and no matter the time of day all he could pull out was the Joker's face, cruel and unforgiving with its black, no, honey, eyes.

**25: Séance **

Séance's never worked, but there was an itch in Matsuda's fingers as he lit the candles, hoping that maybe it _would _work and he could ask L how he dealt with Light's quirks.

**26: Phone**

Matsuda blew out the candles without hesitation the moment the phone rang and Light was telling him that he would be there in a few moments.

**27: Crucifix**

Misa had a tendency for wearing too many crucifixes and the black-haired man knew that Misa was neither religious nor sentimental.

**28: Nightmare: **

He only woke once with Light crying into his shoulder, repeating the name over and over again like a mantra—Matsuda wanted to kill L again because of the pain that Light had to feel.

**29: Compliment**

Soichiro complimented him only a few sparse times but every one of them was stored securely in his heart.

**30: Death**

The first time he ever saw a shinigami there was tremor in the air and he knew, without a doubt, that one day one of those monsters would kill everyone and everything he ever loved, Light included.

**31: Vacation**

There was vacation time coming up and Matsuda had somehow convinced Light to slip over; they were going to enjoy three days of nothing but making love.

**32: Shampoo**

He smelled of sandalwood and an airy shampoo, even when his entire body was bleeding and his hand grasping nimbly for nothing.

**33: Skin**

Kira was _evil_ and yet Matsuda had no problem kissing his harsh skin, already turning cold below his lips.

**34: Charcoal**

The first time Matsuda met Ryuzaki, who informed him never to call him 'L', he thought he saw a corpse that was reanimated (_a zombie that eats far too much_) and had a weird habit of holding things like they were infected, rather than himself.

**35: Different**

Matsuda knew the only comparison was their hair; everything else was different.

**36: Conversation**

Ryuzaki never made small talk, especially after the other man _accidentally_ dropped a cheesecake right in front of him, then proceeding to apologize repeatedly.

**37: Photograph**

"Now, I wanna see big smiles on all of your faces—I want to remember these moments forever."

**38: Religion**

As Matsuda walked away from L's grave, he wondered if the man had even been religious, not even hearing the insane cackle behind him.

**39: Juice**

"You know, Ryuzaki-san, maybe you'd be able to catch Kira if you drank less sugar-tea and more juice— it's good for you, you know."

**40: Bottom**

Light never wanted to be on top, and though his restless nature nearly commanded it, Matsuda had no problem trailing his kisses down the boy's spine, because this was what _Light_ asked for; and he was willing to give Light anything in the world.

**41: Password**

Sometimes Matsuda would hold Light close to his chest and wish that he had the password, the code, into the boy's heart, his _real_ heart.

**42: Deja Vu**

On Light's twenty-first birthday Matsuda kissed him awake, remembering the rare times he awoke to that sight, happy that this year he could be with the auburn-haired man because Misa had forgotten it was his birthday.

**43: Prostitute**

Misa offered her body up to the cameras, L offered his body up to Kira, and Light... had Light offered his body up to Kira, too?

**44: Dance**

Light hated even the idea of dancing, but with Matsuda cooing, he had rolled his eyes but came anyway—the black-haired man was almost certain that it was done only because he had threatened to cry in the middle of the train station.

**45: Pendant**

Matsuda watched the pendant he gave Light for his twenty-second birthday bob against Li-Kira's chest as the bullets from his own gun riddled the man, Kira's, body.

**46: Compassion**

"I was the only one who could do it, because I love you," Matsuda whispered into Light's ear, knowing that nothing would ever be the same.

**47: Deception**

The bile was thick in his throat and even as he repeatedly vomited, his hand never once strayed from the dead auburn-haired man's hair.

**48: Destruction**

Sayu cried harder than anything; he wasn't sure if it was because her brother was Kira or her brother was dead.

**49: After-math**

The world wouldn't forget Light Yagami.

**50: Cathedral **

In the cathedral Light's body still lay, some afraid to move it, Matsuda wrung a rope around the highest balcony and looked into his palm where a picture of Light's smiling face was clutched, his auburn hair slipped in front of his eye, and he knew that he couldn't—wouldn't— take one more breath in the human world without him.

* * *

So, may I ask how you liked it? And if you cried, can you tell me? 

**Please Review! **


End file.
